2013-01-10 - Splitting at the Seams: Finding Mother
Jean-Phillipe went missing after the Kelly thing, and today he finally returns. He is fully garbed as per usual lately in his work uniform. He searches the Institute, until he finds Alex leaving his last class. "Alex," he says, his tone not as light sounding as usual. "You busy?" It starts out as simple as that, just a simple greeting and question. It does not last that way however, no way will it. Alex Summers is carrying the briefcase that houses his laptop and class material as he steps out of the classroom. When Jean-Phillipe approaches him he offers the white clad Frenchman a smile. "Hey, Jean. Um..no, not right now. I was just going to drop this off at my room before heading down to the kitchen. What's on your mind?" He noticed that he wasn't as happy-go-lucky as he usually is. That's not a good sign. That causes Jean-Phillipe to nod firmly, "Good, I need assistance with a kidnapping." He says this so very seriously! And he does not look guilty at all, or even uncomfortable with the concept. He just continues talking as if there is nothing unusual going on, "Honestly, I've never done a kidnapping before so this is new territory for me. Do you have any suggestions on how these things are handled mon ami?" Alex Summers pauses and suddenly stops. He openly stares at Fantomex. "Kidnapping? I..uh..well, I've never DONE one...but a snatch and grab isn't all that difficult." He continues walking to catch back up to the thief. "Mind if I ask why you're kidnapping someone?" Fantomex is heading toward the back of the school, bypassing Alex's room entirely to get to E.V.A. who is parked out in the North Grounds. "Personal. I remembered someone, and I heard they were still alive." He wants some answers himself, and he just hopes he can get them. They will take a while to build. Yet the reports he stole from that elite old people's home, was not helpful and was painting a bad picture. But could they be lies within lies? The woman has been under many assumed names from what Jean-Phillipe could gather. He almost trips up E.V.A.'s steps he is so distracted, but catches himself last moment before he does. As a result, he only seems to unbalance slightly before walking up them. Alex Summers frowns a little. "Hey, I'll help with whatever you need. But should I get my uniform or something? You already have a mask..I don't want to be seen kidnapping someone, you know?" Maybe Fantomex had the outfit he wore when they assaulted that camp with Gambit. That one actually covered his face. But he also boards the steps of EVA after Fantomex. "I'll need a little more to go on other than it's personal." "No, I need someone normal appearing to draw attention away from me I believe. And if we have to blast our way out of there, something went tres, tres mal!" But Fantomex then takes a seat in one of the two chairs within E.V.A. before she closes the stairs up by turning it into a door and lifts into the air. Fantomex straps in absently. But as soon as he does, he then stares at you intensely. "I do not wish this to part from the two of us, is that fine?" Who knew Fantomex even had personal things! Alex Summers settles into the second chair in EVA and looks over at Fantomex as he sort of lines out why he's being asked along on this adventure. "Ah, so I'm the distraction. Got it." He straps himself into the chair and when Fantomex stares at him he nods faintly. "Of course. You know you can trust me, man. Mum's the word." He makes the sign of zipping his lips and throwing away the key. A nod at that, and Fantomex does suspect the telepaths wouldn't actively hunt for the information in Alex's mind...his though? Oh yes. His expression is thoughtful, before he finally says, "She has been known by many names, mon ami. When I was a child however, I knew her as 'Mother'." E.V.A. is moving at a fast speed, but it is not felt really inside her. Alex Summers eyes go wide when Fantomex mentions the lady he knew as Mother. "Are you serious? You once told me that you were..messed with..as a kid. To make you what you are now. Is the lady we're looking for..does she have anything to do with any of that?" He looks upon the man with rapt attention. He knew so little about Fantomex's personal life. He was hungry for any information he would give him. A nod at that, though Fantomex still keeps it vague, not even letting Alex know for sure that he knows this isn't his biological mother. "She may have some information I have an interest in. She disappeared when I was young and no one even dared whisper of her. I thought she was dead," he admits. "Now she lives, apparently on the run. I want to know...I need to know de plus! You understand?" Fantomex's blue eyes search Alex's own blue eyes for an answer. Alex Summers nods faintly. "I understand. I was a little like that before I found Scott. I didn't know where he was, or if he was dead or not. So, I'm with you man." He lays a hand over onto Fantomex's shoulder. "All the way. I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done to help you. What are friends for, right?" Fantomex's eyes seems to soften, "Merci," he says with sincerity. Then after a deep breath, he starts to talk about what he knows so far, not shrugging you hand away in the least, seeming comfortable with your close proximity. "She disappeared from the English elderly home I had gathered information from. It says she is blind and cannot remember things, though she is not violent or aggressive as often with Dementia or Old Timer's patients. I suspect it may not be exactly true," Jean-Phillipe admits. "To get Mother to open up to me though, I need to get her away from where prying eyes and ears may be. She is going by the name of Susan Tanner right now, and she is located in a Texas home for the elderly right now. No, I'm not exactly sure how she got from one place to another, just that before she was known as Silvia Tunnels, and before that was Stephanie Taka. It is a pattern," as if she left one on purpose. Alex Summers thinks about what Fantomex says. "Well, if she's in hiding, it would make sense if she pretends to be forgetful. I'm sure the old woman is as crafty as Maria Hill herself when it comes to keeping a low profile. And that makes sense why we're going to kidnap her from the old folks home. I see now why you asked me along. I can distract the staff while you sneak in and get her out, right? Use some of the old Summers charm." He winks, obviously teasing. Fantomex nods at that, "Exactly. There is an aide for every two people, not including support staff at this place." This place is very elite, it actually has staff! E.V.A. starts to land in a run-down area of town. The door opens and stairs appear, and Fantomex unstraps and starts to leave the ship. He will wait till Alex follows him before he lifts his mask and actually breathes E.V.A. back into him! He coughs as he does so afterwards. Alex Summers shivers a little while he watches Fantomex bring EVA back inside of himself. "No matter how many times I see that...it still gives me the willies." He shakes his head. "So, why did we land here? I thought you said the old lady was in a pretty swank facility?" The mask comes back down, "But I can feel again," Fantomex states. "No one will see us here, we can take a taxi cab I'm having meet us down the street the rest of the way to the neighborhood, but we will walk the rest of the way there. I'll bring E.V.A. back out when it is time to escape." Alex Summers nods. "Makes sense. But won't your outfit be a little suspicious? I mean a guy walking around in white with a mask..." He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walks along beside Fantomex as they move to where they're supposed to catch the taxi. "My power of misdirection is very powerful, even Professor Xavier cannot see through it. However, relying on it solely can be dangerous, what if I miss influencing someone? That is where you come in. I will make the details of your features more difficult for them to remember," he advises, "as a precaution." He then points to the taxi and get in. While he slides over to permit Alex in, he pulls a folded piece of paper from a trench coat pocket, along with a photo of a rough appearing elderly lady with blind eyes, she has wild hair there for sure! The folded paper reveals where the security cameras are. "Our goal is to get inside and to the back, without going to the front desk. The front desk will make it impossible not to be caught on camera," he says quietly. Then to the masked man, he speaks in an easy Texan drawl he has been practicing, providing the address he wants to be dropped off at. Alex Summers raises a blonde brow slowly towards Fantomex. "Professor Xavier is pretty much the strongest telepath on the planet. And your powers won't allow him to see through what you're doing? Do you have any idea how much that scares me? What other stuff have you talked me into and later I don't remember any of it, eh?" He elbows him slightly in the ribs, indicating that he's totally messing with him. He nods when he outlines their entry plan. "Got it. And if we get caught, I'm supposed to be the face man." And then Fantomex taps the top of his mask atop his head, "Not with telepathic blockers, it will not," he says with humor in his tone. "Alex," he says simply then, but then you jab him, and he chuckles, realizing that you are jesting. "Bien sur," of course. He then shows you on the map the path that he wishes you to take and how he will be taking one parrell to you. You already have the name Susan Tanner, but you are to sweet talk one of the workers, "I will use my misdirection to make her more adapt to your manipulations and sweet talk, mon ami." Alex Summers grins at Fantomex while looking at the map. "You can do that? Dude, you should totally be my wing man sometime." He could imagine Fantomex using his misdirection to influence a really hot chick to go out with him. And then he almost instantly feels guilty about that thought. Mostly because of Kensington and her being missing because he wouldn't date her. Or at least that's what he secretly thinks anyways. However, his expression becomes serious as he nods again. "I'll take care of it. How exactly do you plan on getting her out of there?" Fantomex snorts at that, "You are good looking enough you do not need my assistance, you merely lack in honest confidence." And that is when Alex catches him, "I have not planned that far ahead. As I said, I have not planned a kidnapping before. I usually just stole the item I am stealing and run for it, enjoying the chase. Or I slip by security systems, and leave them empty-handed, but not with a person that is not easily carried." He sighs at that. The taxi pulls up to the street though, and Fantomex gets out via his door, moving around the taxi to the sidewalk. He then pays the taxi driver in some nice crisp bills. "And you are not permitted to think of /her/ when you are with me mon ami. We are immediate things that need our attention, you can fret and worry, beat yourself over something not your fault, much later." Did he call it or what? Alex Summers narrows his gaze at Fantomex for a small moment. "Are you reading my mind?" It was an honest question, because there was no way that he could tell that he suddenly felt guilty about Kensington. He slides out of the taxi and then waits with his arms crossed over his chest. "I didn't mention her at all during this trip." He says, attempting to defend himself. "No, but your expression changed, so did your body language. And you are mopey whenever to think of /her/," not giving Kenzie a name right now to make it more real. Fantomex dodges that, at least. "It is easy to tell, when we spend so much time together." Do the two of you really spend so much time together? Perhaps not...but for Fantomex, it is a /lot/ of time, because he rarely socializes with anyone else for any extended amount of time...even his students are only for classes or basic training...until the Social Warfare class. "Si, ideas for escape?" Fantomex is back on topic as the two of you walk down the street. Alex Summers eyes the white clad ninja for a long time but decides to get back on topic. After muttering under his breath, he eventually says, "Eh. We've gotten in and out of government places before..an old folk's home should be a piece of cake. I say we take her out of the back, or shove her out of a window or something." He pauses. "Kidding about the window..but sneaking her out the back should be no problem. Especially with your powers of misdirection helping us out. I'm just the guy that blows stuff up, remember?" Jean-Phillipe has to pause and stare at Alex. He stares...and quietly he asks, "Did you just make a jest about pushing an old lady out a window?" Another pause, and then he starts bursting into laughter! When he starts walking again, there is a bounce to his steps. "Je t'aime mon ami." But soon enough, the two of you come to some elegant black wrought arching that announces the name of the elderly home. Alex Summers smirks at Fantomex's question. "Maybe. Okay..yeah, I did." He chuckles along with Fantomex as they walk towards the facility. He could tell the Frenchman needed a little cheering up. Hell, he could use some cheering up himself, but he doesn't like to see his friends suffer, no matter how slight. Standing in front of the arching, he glances up at the name and then over to his partner. "I guess it's time to put our game faces on." The Frenchman nods at Alex's words. "So it is. He keeps Alex toward the beneath of the front gate camera so the two slip beneath it, as they head inside. The front area does not have many people here, a gardener working on trimming some of the bushes, and an aide pushing someone along the clobbered stone-ways within a wheelchair for their 'walk' about the grounds. That is who Fantomex points out to Alex as their 'target' to get around to the back of the building, without going inside first. Alex Summers nods faintly as Fantomex continues to point things out to him and explain what they need to do. He suggests. "I could always claim she's my grandmother or something. That way I might be able to get some alone time with her. Or at least time with light supervision. I can smuggle her out after that. I can knock out guards without making too much of a ruckus. Either physically, or with my plasma blasts set on low." Fanomtex actually face palms. "Let us not make a scene mon ami. Just let us find her, and go from there. You may just need to keep her aide talking, and that is it." He is not borrowing trouble, he just does not wish to bring Weapon Plus down atop his head right now by making a scene when they are tracking Mother too. But he can tell Alex is excited about this, and it does amuse him a bit. Alex Summers sighs faintly. "Spoiled sport. Fine. If you want me to keep the aide talking, I can do that. I can pretend that I have a relative I want to bring here. The prospect of more business is enough to keep anyone yammering on. While I'm doing that, you sneak the old lady out the back." He runs a hand through his blonde locks and exhales slowly, preparing himself. Fantomex did not think of that! Apparently the concept of 'family' is still foreign to him. "That is a brilliant idea," he comments, but then starts to move slowly away from him as you approach the aide and the old lady in the wheel chair that she is taking for a 'wheeled stroll'. He makes himself seem unobtrusive, while also fogging up the memories of the old lady and the aide, so they do not remember the details of your physical features. He makes a point to stay away from camera covered areas. Alex Summers notes Fantomex move away from him and murmurs under his breath. "You're on, Summers." He walks directly towards the aide and plasters that million dollar smile of his on his face. He lifts a hand several steps away so that the aide will place his attention on him. He adopts a slightly Southern accent, which is vastly different than his normal Californian one. "Heya. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" The aide glances over at Alex as he approaches, and smiles politely. Though that smile of his, causes her own to spread a little wider. "Oh, of course," she says with a bit of real warmth. She is perhaps in her early 40s, not a bad looking lady though she has picked up a little bit of 'extra weight' over the years which has went mostly to her hips. It does certainly give her that dramatic hourglass figure in either case. "What can I do for you?" The chair is stopped being wheeled. The elderly lady finally looks up to glance about, but seems only half interested in the going-ons, only wanting to see why she stopped moving. Alex Summers gets into his role and sells it as best as he can. "My name's Al Jefferson. My grandfather is getting on in years, and because we're so busy, we don't have the time to look after him anymore. So I heard about your facility here, and I was wondering if you could answer a couple questions? I'd really appreciate it, ma'am." He offers her his hand in greeting. The aide offers her hand then, "Millie Rodgers," she says in introduction. "And it would be my pleasure. I know how difficult it is to not have the time to properly care for your grandfather, but I know you are making the right decision to make sure he is getting the proper care." It is a professional answer, but she seems to look 'Al Jefferson' over, wondering how often he would visit his grandfather. "Why don't we walk and talk?" If agreed upon, the woman will start wheeling her charge along the walkways again, as she starts to answer Al's questions, and ask him some about his grandfather. Alex Summers begins to speak to Millie. And his answers are laced with a little bit of truth to be more believable. "My grandpa is confined to a wheelchair, so it's pretty difficult for him to get around on his own." He walks along with her. And as he speaks, he makes it a point to touch her subtly, a hand on her arm here and there as he chuckles good-naturedly. "I'm the youngest of three brothers. One is a pilot, the other is a teacher and I'm perusing a physics degree. As you might guess, it takes up a lot of time. But we'd visit often...it's just that we can't care for him proper, y'know?" His blue eyes meet Millie's when he speaks, looking her in the eye as people in the south tend to do when they speak to each other. It's a show of honesty. "Ms Rodgers..is it Miss or Mrs?" He asks politely. Not that she is about to share with Al she's divorced with two grown kids! No siree! "Miss," Millie says with a warm smile on her lips. The three of you are moving along the side pathway, with Fantomex trailing behind. Jean-Phillipe is frowning beneath his mask toward the building, but then glances about attentively. He is nervous, thinking this was too easy. It was a set-up, and he brought Alex into danger! The many things that goes through Fantomex's head at a high rate are countless. Though as the trio rounds a corner, with Fantomex not far behind, the target is sighted. An elderly woman is slightly bent, using a wooden cane to help steady her walking. She is trying to shoo an aide chasing after her with a wheelchair, "I can walk! I'm waiting for my son." The aide looks slightly confused, "Susan, you don't have a son...," sounding concerned. "Shows you what you know," the blind woman glares unseeingly toward the aide. "Like you think I can't walk just cause I'm blind! I can walk just fine." And the elderly woman goes to prove the fretful aide just that. Alex Summers is still in conversation with Millie when he sees the old lady trying to walk and not making it easy on the aide. Alex looks over and says, "Excuse me, Miss Rodgers." Alex hurries over to the woman with a cane and places a hand on her arm. "Excuse me, Ma'am? If it's okay with you, will you let me help you get to where you're going? I'd feel just awful if you fell and hurt yourself." His voice is soft as he speaks to her. He flashes another smile at Millie and at the aide that was trying to chase her down in the first place. "Susan, is it? My name's Al." The blind woman seems to 'look' at Alex. She frowns slightly, "Al my ass," she grumbles beneath her breath, as if seeing straight through Alex's lie, but it isn't so loud that the aide can hear it. "And no, this is not my son!" But she seems to offer an arm toward 'Al', "Well, get to escorting." She has a slight British accent if Alex can pinpoint it. Millie frowns a bit when she loses Al's delightful attention, sighing softly, wistfully. But she is then distracted when the woman she is attending is trying to get her attention for something to drink. She has to wheel her back inside for liquid, glancing regretfully back at Al. Fantomex is shock still as he watches the interaction, not doing anything yet. Alex Summers politely asks the aide that was chasing the woman. "Could you take the chair back inside? I'll just let her lean on me until she gets where she's going." Again, he flashes that disarming smile and continues to help the old woman on her way. He murmurs under his breath. "My name is Al. Short for Alex. Just relax, ma'am. I'm a friend of Jean-Phillipe." He does continues smiling as he asks aloud. "What's your son like? I can tell that you're a cultured lady. What does he do for a living?" He shoots the aide a look as if to say 'I'm just playing along, it's fine'. The blind woman's eyes narrow at nothingness as Alex speaks, "Jean-Phillipe?" She sounds curious of the name. The aide still hovers nearby, not sure what to do. She doesn't want to be rude to a guest, but the old woman's well-being is her concern. She finally decides to keep it close and give them some space, just in case the old woman needs it. Still, they are away from the building and the worse of the cameras, heading toward a wooden bench by a small man-made lake, that as a waist high fence about it. "He's smart," Mother says. "And sly. He can talk anyone out of anything!" She actually sounds proud of this. "He has a lot of energy too, always on the move. He reads a lot when he has nothing to do though. He is always improving himself." The woman then seems to blindly 'eye' Alex. "My son is here already, isn't he? Well, if he is, get rid of that annoying woman already." She snorts lightly at that. Fantomex is finally moving, moving closer in a wide circle just as Alex is there to help 'Mother' sit down on the bench. Fantomex throws out the illusion of the woman's beeper going off, alerting her of the other elderly man needing her attention. The aide looks over at 'Al', "Pardon me. I'll be leaving the chair right here if she needs it and I'll be back shortly." She then goes to hurry away. Alex Summers smirks a little. "You're more perceptive than I thought for a blind woman." He motions to Fantomex once the aide walks back inside. "He is here, if you're talking about the same man that I know of. He goes by Fantomex, doesn't he?" He slowly helps her sit down on the wooden bench and then sits down beside her. To anyone looking, it looks like a young man visiting his grandmother. He continues smiling as he speaks with her. Fantomex does finally approach, moving to stand in front of the elderly woman silently. They almost seem to 'stare' at each other as if measuring each other up, though the woman is blind as a bat. They are both frowning. At least, until the elderly woman finally smiles sweetly, "You are hiding your presence, aren't you son?" She then moves unsteadily to stand up, reaching out for Jean-Phillipe. The young man isn't sure what to do about it at first! The woman hugs Jean-Phillipe, and reaches up to touch his face, patting his cheek. "Always covering up your handsome face." A dry tone comes from the French accented voice, "How would you know it was handsome?" But he leans down to kiss the woman's worn and wrinkled cheek through his mask, then the other cheek. "It is good to see you again Mother." "It took you forever to find me," the woman's scolding is light though. "I helped you escape long ago." Surprise flickers through Jean-Phillipe's blue eyes, "That was you?" But he then smiles beneath his mask, his demeanor loosening, "My apologizes. I have come to take you home." The interaction between the two may seem strange to outsiders, as if they are testing one another, feeling each other out almost. Yet, Mother seems to accept Jean-Phillipe openly, though she did not recognize the names provided to her earlier. "Of course," she says. "And who is this young man?" She seems to mean Alex. "Mon ami," Jean-Phillipe states simply. Mother's face then lights up, "Oh, you have a friend! How wonderful, I always wanted such for you, my son." Her change of attitude to Alex is obvious and dramatic, seeming suddenly pleased with the 'overly helpful' young man now. Alex Summers looks from Fantomex to Mother and then back again. He keeps his opinions to himself for the most part. Though he does glance back towards the doors. "I hate to interrupt you guy's long overdue reunion. But if we're going to get her out here, buddy, we'd better get moving. I'm sure once that aide comes back it'll be infinitely more difficult." He rises to his feet slowly. "I've noticed there aren't any cameras in this area. Any ideas, mon ami?" He says with a faint grin. Ironically, it is Mother that answers, "The gardens, tall bushes are there. How is E.V.A. doing my son?" "She is fine, Mother," Jean-Phillipe seems to instinctively answer, his expression thoughtful. But he is nodding, "That we shall do," pointing over toward the bushes. "Let us stick clothes to the fencing, as the cameras do not reach quite that far, oui?" Fantomex moves an arm about Mother's thick waist, and starts to escort her away slowly, as she uses her cane for additional support. Well, least the woman does really know who Jean-Phillipe is if she knows about E.V.A. Alex Summers smirks at the old woman. "I see where he gets it." He begins to follow them both over to the tall grasses that the woman was talking about. "Can't believe she knows about EVA..." He looks towards Fantomex as he makes the comment. But he does state. "He's not only my friend, Mother. He's my best friend." Mother smiles softly at Alex's words, "You must be very special indeed. My son does not get particularly attached to people or things." Jean-Phillipe seems to shrug at that, "E.V.A. came out of my mouth when my voice broke," he explains to Alex. She was only about this size back then," and he holds his pointer finger from his thumb only a few short inches. "She is much larger now," he explains to Mother the last part. "Of course, she is constantly evolving," as if this is common sense to her. The trio continue on to their destination with the flowers and tall bushes, the decorative grasses...the others outside, seem to pay the group no particular mind in the least, as if they are not worth the attention. Alex Summers comments. "Speaking of E.V.A., I think it's about time she made an appearance." He glances over his shoulder, looking for any signs of pursuit. They would miss that she was gone in a matter of minutes. If they could board E.V.A. and be in the air before that happens, it'd be all the better. "Always impatient," Jean-Phillipe teases Alex. "Always dramatic," Mother returns right back at Jean-Phillipe. A roll of blue eyes, and Jean-Phillipe and the group reaches the small garden area. Fantomex then lifts his mask up to reveal his mouth, and he leans over as he starts coughing up E.V.A. She begins to form in the saucer UFO shape she favors, and stairs appear with an open doorway. Jean-Phillipe, then moves to escort Mother up those steps, glancing back behind them as the aide comes out from the back door and starts to look for the elderly woman. Of course, the view of the trio is half blocked, but E.V.A. is large. Alex Summers snorts softly when Fantomex comments on his patience. "Don't want to do jail time from kidnapping, buddy. It's a federal offense, you know. And unlike you, I don't have the skills to break out. Or make them think I'm not there." He does try to calm down, especially when he spots the aide walk back outside, but there is urgency in his posture. Though he does comment. "I like her already." The elderly woman chuckles, and is soon seated down as Jean-Phillipe effectively straps her in as Alex scrambles into E.V.A. E.V.A. steps curl up and forms a secure door just as an aide lets out a cry of alarm! Calmly, Fantomex moves to flop into his own chair, a chair forming for Alex it sit in and strap in. E.V.A. lifts up into the air even as Jean-Phillipe straps himself in, and is soon taking off leaving a sonic bomb behind and one crazy story for the aides to report to the police. Alex Summers chuckles under his breath as the aide would have no choice but today that the old woman was taken by flying saucer; cause that's what E.V.A. looked like. He leans back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest. "So, Jean-Phillipe...am I ever going to get the full story between you and Mother here?" Fantomex and Mother seem to 'look' at one another, before Fantomex spins within his chair, "Perhaps, one day." That causes a look of surprise to briefly cross Mother's face. Yet, then she cracks into a lopsided smile, a pleased expression. "Please, call me Mother," she tells Alex. "Will I be seeing you much?" That causes Fantomex to snort, "I may be to scarred to allow it," his tone flippant before Mother snorts at him. But he then says, "French alps, here we come. Home sweet home. I made some improvements to the estate to make things easier for you Mother, when I am not there." And Alex will soon find that the estate that Fantomex has only shown to him is none other than the home he referenced to being in the French alps. Alex Summers grins nods towards the old woman, even though she may not be able to see it. "As you wish, Mother. Though I do have one question for you. How did you know that I wasn't who I said I was earlier? I expect that kind of stuff from Fantomex....are you a telepath?" "Me?" Mother seems thoughtful of that, in how to answer that. "I am not a mutant, like my son dear. I just sense things," she explains. "I have been around a long time. I still remember the first Human Torch and Captain America, oh, what a delight!" She sounds excited at the memory. "I heard Captain America is around again, what a wonderful specimen he was!" Fantomex is rolling his eyes. "I think I am now traumatized for life," his tone deep and dramatic, as if reflecting his pain and suffering. Mother chuckles at that, "Do you have audio books and plenty of music?" "Of course," Jean-Phillipe says. He is silent for a moment, before he finally asks, "What do you remember of Captain America, Mother?" Mother once again falls thoughtful, "He was the first. He is free, and he walks his own path. What he touches can be strengthened or begin to crumble; his path is one of chaos. Are you sure you wish to go that route, my son?" Jean-Phillipe leans back in his chair and actually looks at Alex thoughtfully, not saying anything at first. Alex Summers just looks from Fantomex to Mother. "You just sense things, huh? Okay." He leans his head back against his seat and closes his eyes. "It's apparent that you two need some time to catch up. If you don't mind, I'll just catch about forty winks. Wake me when we get to your house, man." He hadn't been sleeping well as it was and the excitement of the day had him a little tired. Especially after the adrenaline rush. Too bad he didn't get to shoot anybody. Jean-Phillipe nods at that, "Rest Alex." He then turns toward Mother, and soon enough the two are in a very quiet discussion in French. They talk rapidly and quickly, both fluently. It is not till he arrives at the beautiful mountain estate that Alex is woken up and given an elegant meal and some wine. A little light-headed due to lack of sleep, high attitude, and the wine, Mother does stop Alex as he gets ready to leave with Jean-Phillipe. "Take care of him," the elderly woman says very gently. "You are very special young man. I think you have the ability to save him, and the world." Then Jean-Phillipe is there, pulling Alex away after kissing both of his Mother's cheeks, and making sure she has (poor Alex) Alex's personal cell number in case she cannot get ahold of him. Then the two are out inside E.V.A. leaving the woman behind to her music, audio books, and plenty of already prepared meals. How strange, did not Cluster say something similar to Alex inside his dream? Article: RM: 2013-01-12 - UFO Kidnapping Elderly!